


"Dejarse llevar suena demasiado bien."

by fuckeduphustler



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Español | Spanish, F/M, Friendship/Love, Italy, Love at First Sight, Venice
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckeduphustler/pseuds/fuckeduphustler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Jeeelou. Bueno, esto es una especie de OS/minific bastante diferente a lo que suelo escribir siempre, así que no sé si le gustará a alguien lol. Quiero aclarar que este work no tiene nada que ver con el primer capítulo de la fanfiction que subí el otro día. Y poco más. Espero que os guste si decidís leerlo, sobretodo a @adlerty. Esto va por ti. :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Última noche en Venecia.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adlerty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adlerty/gifts).



> Jeeelou. Bueno, esto es una especie de OS/minific bastante diferente a lo que suelo escribir siempre, así que no sé si le gustará a alguien lol. Quiero aclarar que este work no tiene nada que ver con el primer capítulo de la fanfiction que subí el otro día. Y poco más. Espero que os guste si decidís leerlo, sobretodo a @adlerty. Esto va por ti. :)

-Hagamos un trato –me dijo. –Si consigo besarte sin que me rechaces en las próximas tres horas, duermes conmigo esta noche. Si no lo consigo, dormirás bien tranquila en tu habitación.

 

Yo tan sólo intentaba fijar mi mirada en mis guantes en vez de sus labios.

 

Acepté el trato con una leve sonrisa. Estaba claro que iba a ser yo la que perdería.

 

Nos habíamos conocido hacía aproximadamente unos cuarenta minutos en el vestíbulo del gran hotel donde nos hospedábamos. Yo había pasado un par de días en Venecia para visitar a mi amiga Rachel. Él (que más tarde supe que se llamaba Jared) había venido para tomarse unas cortas vacaciones y hacer fotografías de la ciudad. Se podría decir que al vernos pareció que me reencontrara con un amigo al cual hacía veinte años que no veía. Y era irónico, porque en esos entonces yo tan sólo tenía veinte años.

 

Sin embargo, jamás nos habíamos visto, ni hablado, ni tocado. Pero cuando me miró por primera vez me sentí como si pudiera ver dentro de mi alma. Incluso aparté la mirada durante unos segundos, temiendo que pudiera leer lo que estaba pensando. Jamás había visto unos ojos tan azules como los suyos.

 

Se acercó a mí con paso tranquilo y abandonó el sofá rojo donde había estado sentado leyendo un libro. La recepcionista ya me había dado la llave que yo había pedido, y sin embargo no me alejé del mostrador donde mis codos estaban apoyados.

 

No podía apartar la mirada de él. Y por una vez en mi vida, sentí que él tampoco podía apartarla de mí.

 

Sería difícil describirlo físicamente. Llevaba el pelo moreno y corto, barba (que realmente le favorecía) de un par de centímetros...

 

Podría simplificarlo: imaginaros al hombre más atractivo que habéis visto en vuestra vida. Pero no a ese con el que desearíais acostaros al momento. Me refiero a ese tipo de atracción diferente, en el sentido más inocente de la palabra. Esa atracción que te provoca pensamientos que no deberían llegar a tu mente: vuestras manos entrelazadas, susurros en tu oreja que hacen que te sientas más viva, vuestros cuerpos desnudos también entrelazados un frío domingo por la mañana.  

 

Yo me imaginé todas esas cosas durante los cuatro segundos que tardó en llegar donde estaba yo. Me sonrió, dejando ver sus blancos y perfectos dientes. Apoyó su cuerpo en el mostrador sin dejar de mirarme. Debajo de su camisa se marcaban sus músculos. Era realmente atractivo.

 

-Perdona, pero, ¿puedo preguntarte si has trabajado o trabajas como modelo?

 

Pronunció esa frase en un perfecto italiano. Yo desperté de mis pensamientos, aturdida por lo que acababa de oír. Una conversación sobre trabajo era lo último que se me había ocurrido compartir con él.

 

-No –dije con mi ridículo acento americano-.

 

Él sonrió, notó que yo no era italiana.

 

Entendí su pregunta al ver una gran cámara con un largo objetivo colgando de su cuello. Parecía analógica, pero era bastante moderna, así que no supe diferenciar de qué tipo era.

 

Su expresión se mantuvo tranquila, sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos. Debo confesar que me sentí un poco intimidada.

 

-¿Y qué hace una chica como tú, sola en un hotel de la bella Venecia?

 

Esta vez habló en mi idioma. Su acento era parecido al de Texas.

 

No me esperaba para nada que me dijera eso. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que estaba realizando un estúpido intento de ligar conmigo. Digo estúpido, porque con esa mirada ya había conseguido todo lo que se podía conseguir conmigo a nivel emocional. Estaba tan poco acostumbrada a que un chico se interesara por mí, que caería rendida a los pies de cualquiera que me dijera un par de palabras bonitas.

 

-Iba a cenar –contesté.

 

Me arrepentí enseguida de pronunciar esas palabras. Si existiera un ránquing de las peores reacciones a un cumplido (que fue lo que me pareció esa pregunta), sin duda yo ocuparía el primer lugar.

 

-¿Tan temprano? La ciudad está preciosa a esta hora. El atardecer contrasta muy bien con sus canales.

 

-Lo sé –dije yo. –Deberías salir y fotografiarlo.

 

Tenía el corazón tan acelerado que por unos instantes lo miré asustada, temiendo que él también escuchara mis latidos.

 

 _Ofréceme salir,_ rogué para mí misma. Me sentía ridícula. _Vamos, invítame,_ pensé.

 

Jamás había deseado pasar tanto tiempo de más con una persona desconocida. Desvié la mirada por encima de su hombro, intentando ver el exterior de la puerta de cristal del hotel. Era cierto: el atardecer había creado unos colores preciosos, y a pesar del frío que hacía fuera (estábamos en pleno diciembre), la verdad es que me apetecía salir a pasear.

 

-Me vendría bien una modelo. Y sería un honor que posaras para mis fotografías –dijo en algo parecido a un susurro-.

 

Y pude oírle, lo cual me hizo dar cuenta de la escasa distancia que existía entre nosotros.

 

 _Bien, Madelaine, intenta contestar a eso,_ dijo mi subconsciente.

 

Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, su brazo realizó un movimiento lento hacia mi mejilla. Yo me quedé inmóvil, y estoy segura de que incluso él notó cómo mi respiración cesaba de repente.

 

Pude apartarme, pero no lo hice. Pude decirle que él no era más que un desconocido para mí, que todo aquello era una locura, pude rechazarle. Pero no lo hice.

 

Creí que me acariciaría la mejilla, pero lo que hizo tan sólo fue rozarla con las yemas de sus dedos, como si yo fuera de cristal y pudiera romperme en cualquier momento. Fue como si me pidiera permiso, y yo no tenía nada que decir más que ‘sí’, ‘sí’ una y otra vez, así que me limité a sonreírle tímidamente.

 

Él bajó su mano y cogió un pequeño mechón de entre mis cabellos entre sus dedos, acariciándolo hacia abajo. Deseé tener el pelo hasta los pies sólo para que ese momento pudiera alargarse.

 

Pero yo llevaba el pelo corto, y él estaba ansioso por fotografiarme junto a Venecia e invitarme a cenar, así que soltó mi mechón y lo substituyó por mi mano. Me guió hacia la puerta. Y lo único que se me ocurrió fue guardarme las llaves de mi habitación en el bolsillo del abrigo para no perderlas, porque sabía, o al menos deseaba, que más tarde yo abriría la puerta número 189 ansiosa, con la respiración agitada y con él besándome el cuello y acariciándome los muslos, también deseoso de que yo abriera al fin esa puerta y de que no hubiera perdido las llaves durante ese paseo por las estrechas calles de la ciudad.

 

Perdí la apuesta sabiendo que ambos abandonaríamos Italia la mañana siguiente, que no volvería a verlo jamás. Conocía las consecuencias, y sin embargo no me costó en absoluto dejarme vencer.

 

 

Aún recuerdo cuando despertamos juntos por la mañana. Al ver las marcas rojas que mis uñas le habían dejado en la espalda la noche anterior, le dije que lo sentía, y pregunté si le dolían. Él sonrió irónico, y con su cabeza en la almohada me volvió a tumbar para poder abrazarme con fuerza.

 

-Oh, Madelaine. Si pudiera formular un deseo, tan sólo pediría que esas marcas quedaran ahí grabadas para siempre.

 

-¿Como un tatuaje? –pregunté contra su pecho. Olía a ese tipo de colonia que volvería loca a cualquier mujer. En vez de perfume parecía el elixir del deseo.

 

-Sí, como un tatuaje –dijo él.

 

Y después volvió a besarme con su mezcla de dulzura y ferocidad que yo ya conocía, para luego hacerme suya de nuevo, aprovechando al máximo los minutos que nos quedaban antes de que él se fuera al aeropuerto. Yo lo haría por la tarde: mi avión hacia Nueva York despegaba a las seis en punto.

 

 

Meses después recibí una carta. Era un sobre completamente blanco, a excepción de un “Madelaine” escrito en medio con una caligrafía perfecta. Yo nunca le llegué a ver escribiendo, no sabía cómo era su letra. Ni siquiera le di mi dirección. Y sin embargo, supe al instante que el remitente era Jared.

El sobre contenía varias fotografías. En todas aparecía yo. Y al verlas, una rabia profunda recorrió mi cuerpo; rabia por que no se las hubiera quedado él para permitirse mirarlas de vez en cuando y pensar en cuanto me echaba de menos… rabia por que en realidad no me echaba de menos, y yo a él, en cierto modo, sí.

 

Pero yo acabé quemando esas fotos, y él siguió fotografiando a otras mujeres, y ambos seguimos con nuestras vidas sin volver a saber del otro nunca más.

 

Puede que él me olvidara. Puede que yo tan sólo hubiera sido otra más para él, porque si hubiera querido volver a verme, él (aún no me explico cómo) tenía mi dirección.

O quizá no… quizá ahora mismo se esté carcomiendo la cabeza para decidir si presentarse en la puerta de mi casa con su cámara en mano o no.

 

Todo es posible… pero lo que sí sé con seguridad, es que nadie podrá borrar de mis recuerdos esas pupilas azules acercándose hacia mí, los secretos que me contó durante nuestro paseo por el laberinto de puentes y canales, el roce de su barba bajando por mi barriga… y el hecho de que su nombre, de un modo u otro, quedó tatuado en mi corazón en forma de cicatriz… porque lo que está claro es que nadie podrá borrar de mí esa última noche en Venecia. 


	2. "Escape from this no past land"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Segunda parte de este mini-fic. Una vez más va para Ana Eva. Espero que te guste. :)

Mi primera reacción al verle fue algo extraña. Aunque, sinceramente, ni siquiera reaccioné. Simplemente creía que _no_ _podía_ ser él, y al mismo tiempo sabía con seguridad que tampoco podía ser otra persona.

 

Me pregunté a mí misma qué hacer. ¿Le saludaba? No, no. Descarté esa posibilidad inmediatamente. Él ni siquiera me recordaría, era prácticamente imposible. ¿Cuántos años habían pasado? ¿Uno? ¿Dos? Conté con los dedos. Dos años casi exactos.

 

Rachel seguía hablándome, pero no podía ni quería escucharla en esos momentos. Ella estaba sentada de espaldas a la mesa donde él se tomaba una copa. No estaba solo. Una chica lo acompañaba, con la cual intercambiaba varias palabras de vez en cuando.

 

La frase se pronunció en mi mente antes de que yo pudiera evitarlo. “Por favor, que no sea su novia.”

 

-Maddy, ¿me estás escuchando?

 

Miré a mi amiga rápidamente.

 

-Sí, sí.

 

Tomé un sorbo de mi gin-tonic para intentar disimular y sonar más convincente. Pero no funcionó, porque Rachel notó que yo había visto a alguien. Giró su cabeza hacia donde mi mirada se había dirigido unos segundos atrás. Por suerte, el pequeño local de jazz donde nos encontrábamos estaba abarrotado de gente, así que supuse que no descubriría de quién se trataba… fue una mala suposición.

 

-¿Es guapo, eh? Mala suerte, esa debe de ser su novia.

 

No contesté, y le di otro pequeño sorbo a mi copa. Estaba delicioso, como todo lo que servían en ese pub central de Nueva York.

 

Habíamos venido a ver una actuación de música jazz. Reconozco que yo no era muy aficionada a ese estilo de música, pero Rachel sí, y como esa noche no tenía nada que hacer, decidí acompañarla. Era un ambiente agradable: varias parejas bailando al ritmo de las románticas baladas, otras sentadas en los altos taburetes cogiéndose las manos, la mágica voz de esa chica que cantaba de pie en el bajo escenario vistiendo un largo vestido negro.

 

Seguí conversando con Rachel, rezando por que él tardara toda la noche en terminarse su Martini (supuse que debía estar bebiendo eso, demostró cuánto le encantaba esa marca de whiskey en Venecia) y no se marchara antes de que yo pudiera mirarle por unos segundos más.

 

Me pareció escuchar una melodía saliendo del bolso de mi amiga. Ella cogió su móvil y se disculpó, levantándose para hablar fuera con quien quiera que la llamase. Me puse un poco nerviosa.

 

El bar estaba ambientado con una luz tenue de tonalidad roja, y un pequeño foco detrás de Jared hacía que sus rasgos faciales resaltaran más. Desde mi posición tenía una vista privilegiada de su perfil: desde el mechón de pelo que caía sobre su frente, hasta la perfecta curva de sus labios.

 

Reflexioné por unos segundos. No sabía cómo me sentía. Ni siquiera supe si quería que me reconociera. No había nada que decirnos, todo quedó dicho en Italia.

 

Admito que pensé en él varias veces después de conocernos. En especial cuando Rachel volvió de Venecia después de vivir varios meses allí. Se podría decir que trajo con ella la esencia italiana que tanto me recordaba a él…  aún así, nunca llegué a contarle nada a mi amiga. Decidí que la pequeña historia escrita entre Jared y yo merecía ser conocida por tan sólo nosotros dos.

 

Me permití mirarle por unos segundos más. No había cambiado nada, al menos físicamente. Vi como un hombre se acercaba a ellos, en particular a la chica de melena azabache con la que él se sentaba. Supuse que le pidió bailar, por que ella se levantó y se dirigió a la pista agarrada del brazo de ese hombre.

 

Dios, estaba él solo. Si quería decirle algo, ese era el momento.

 

Pero una Rachel extremadamente nerviosa interrumpió mis pensamientos. Se puso el abrigo mientras me informaba de lo ocurrido, pero yo aún seguía atónita por el hombre al que había estado mirando descaradamente unos segundos antes.

 

-Maddy, acaba de llamarme John –intenté asimilar la información rápidamente, pese al alcohol que recorría por mis venas. John era el cuñado de Rachel, es decir, el marido de su hermana. –María acaba de dar a luz. ¿No es increíble? Me voy al hospital ahora mismo.

 

-¿En serio? –ella asintió, colocándose el bolso en el hombro. –Vaya, ¿te acompaño o…?

 

-Como prefieras. Pero has bebido bastante, así que mejor no me lleves en tu coche. Cogeré un taxi, ¿de acuerdo?

 

Yo asentí rápidamente.

 

-¿Entonces vienes? –preguntó.

 

Conocía a la hermana de Rachel, pero jamás habíamos compartido una relación que se pudiera considerar estrecha, y pensé que en ese momento María y John preferirían ver a gente más cercana a ellos en vez de a mí.

 

Pero aun así, no pude evitar desviar la mirada hacia Jared por unos segundos antes de responder.

 

-Ve tú, prefiero quedarme hasta que termine la actuación. Y dale la enhorabuena de mi parte a tu hermana.

 

Ella asintió, y finalmente abandonó el local. No supe si había actuado como lo haría una amiga de verdad o si debería haberla acompañado, pero lo hecho estaba hecho.

 

El concierto estaba gustando a los asistentes, y había bastantes parejas bailando románticamente en la pequeña pista de baile. Pedí otro gin-tonic al camarero, y mientras esperaba, desvié de nuevo mi mirada hacia él.

 

Parecía ausente, ajeno a la música que sonaba, pensativo. Iba vestido como la mayoría de hombres en el local: esmoquin, zapatos de arreglar y pajarita. Se me hizo extraño verle tan formal. Al fin y al cabo yo tan sólo había conocido su faceta cotidiana. Me pregunté si seguía haciendo fotos, y de verdad deseé que en esos momentos fuera feliz, porque al verle así, sentado y con la mirada perdida, no lo parecía.

 

Yo seguía ensimismada en mis pensamientos, y ocurrió lo que estaba temiendo que ocurriera desde que le reconocí.

 

Vi cómo guiaba su mirada por todo el pub, se paraba unos segundos en la chica del escenario y la contemplaba. También vi cómo su mirada seguía analizando a cada persona dentro de la habitación, y no pude evitar bajar la mía hacia la mesa cuando sus ojos se pararon en mí. El corazón me latía realmente rápido.

 

¿Me habría reconocido? Por un momento dudé, pero cuando volví a mirarle y vi que me observaba petrificado, estuve segura de que sí, me había reconocido. Y no sabía si se alegraba de verme.

 

No aparté mis ojos de los suyos, y él hizo lo mismo. Sus labios se apretaban el uno contra el otro y sus ojos estaban más abiertos de lo normal. Dios. Me recordó tanto a la primera vez que nos encontramos… ahora él cerraría su libro de Francis Scott Fitzgerald, se acercaría a mí y me preguntaría la pregunta más estúpida y perfecta a la vez para romper el hielo.

 

Pero nada de eso ocurrió, porque por primera vez, él no controlaba la situación. Yo ya había asimilado quién era y ya había revivido esa noche juntos, pero él aún estaba atónito: le llevaba ventaja. Supe que en ese momento, si yo no hacía nada, él tampoco lo haría.

 

Así que dejé mi copa en la mesa redondeada y, decidida, bajé del taburete, dejando ver mi vestido rojo de tirantes que me llegaba por las rodillas. No solía llevar tacones altos, pero esa noche (y por una vez agradecí los consejos de Rachel a la hora de comprarme zapatos) había hecho una excepción y llevaba unos preciosos zapatos con un tacón de quince centímetros de alto aproximadamente. Incluso yo me sentía preciosa esa noche.

 

Él me miró de arriba abajo, y noté cómo me sonrojaba. Después de dos años, seguía teniendo ese efecto sobre mí.

 

Me acerqué, y él se puso de pie, de manera que quedamos cara a cara. Quedé delante de él sin saber exactamente qué hacer. Todo el valor que me había invadido al tenerlo a diez metros se desvaneció automáticamente cuando le tuve a diez centímetros.

 

Él movió su brazo unos centímetros hasta acariciar mi mano. El contacto físico hizo que nuestro reencuentro fuera algo más creíble: yo aún no podía creer que le tuviera delante.

 

-Madelaine… -susurró. Y al oír su voz casi me derrumbo delante suyo. Pero aguanté.

 

Yo no pude hacer más que levantar el brazo que tenía libre y acercarlo a su cara. Le acaricié la mejilla. Él cerró los ojos y inclinó aún más su cara hacia la palma de mi mano. Pude notar, incluso me sentí capaz de contar cada cabello de su barba. Me provocó un frustrante hormigueo en la mano que fue hacia mi pecho y se convirtió en deseo. No podía creer que le tuviera delante después de tanto tiempo.

 

Estuvimos unos instantes así, y creo que no me hubiera importado quedarme en esa misma posición durante toda la noche.

 

Abrió sus ojos, y por fin pude reencontrarme con la parte de su cuerpo que me fascinaba más: sus pupilas. A pesar de la poca luz que había en la sala, pude ver ese color azul que me atravesó el pecho en forma de cuchillo, porque en ese momento me di cuenta de que lo había echado de menos, y no precisamente poco. También pude reconocer la canción que cantaba la chica del escenario. Era _No Past Land_ de Russian Red, y sigo creyendo que ninguna otra canción podría haber marcado mejor ese momento.

 

Más tarde bailamos, hablamos y seguimos bailando pegados. Yo le conté lo que había estado haciendo durante esos años y él hizo lo mismo. No pregunté por la chica con la que él había estado antes, y él tampoco la mencionó, pero no me preocupó en absoluto.

 

Me dijo tantas cosas… cuánto había pensado en mí, cuánto le había costado enviarme esas fotos, cuántas veces había pensado en venir a verme, o al menos en escribirme. Dijo que le faltó valor. Y no le culpé por ello.

 

La mañana siguiente vi su espalda desnuda al abrir los ojos. Seguía adormilada, apenas habíamos dormido un par de horas después de entrar en mi piso y perdernos el uno con el otro. Pero pude darme cuenta de esa especie de línea negra que marcaba la mitad de su espalda de arriba a bajo, e incluso la rasgué suavemente para limpiar esa mancha. Pero no desapareció, porque no era una mancha, era tinta negra; y por mucho que rasgara, no desaparecería.

 

_Se había tatuado una marca de mis uñas en su espalda._

 

Sentí que todo aquello había ocurrido por alguna razón, que no podía ser una coincidencia reencontrarnos. Que después de tanto tiempo, algo, algún tipo de vínculo completamente desconocido para mí hasta ese instante, nos unía desde el momento en el que nos conocimos, y aún seguía uniéndonos.

 

Me acerqué más a su cuerpo y acaricié su fino tatuaje con mi uña.

 

Quería que todas las mañanas fueran así.

 

Quería encontrarle desnudo entre las sábanas blancas todas las mañanas y poder darle un beso de buenos días.

 

Quería encontrarme con sus ojos azules acompañados de una pequeña sonrisa al levantar mi mirada del periódico mientras nos tomábamos un café.

 

Así que, cuando despertó, le pedí que se quedara. No una noche, ni dos. No una semana. Para siempre. Y no noté ni una pizca de duda en su voz cuando aceptó mi propuesta.


	3. Promesas en la madrugada del miércoles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Puedo romper, puedo olvidar, puede comerme la ansiedad."

Cuando desperté a Jared, tardó en darse cuenta de lo que ocurría.

 

-Jared, ¿estás bien? Por favor, por favor, despierta.

 

Le miré, y al notar su respiración agitada y las lágrimas bajándole por las mejillas, comprendió que había estado gritando y sacudiéndose de nuevo por culpa de las pesadillas. No era nuevo para mí, pero seguía asustándome cuando le oía gritar por las noches.

 

Le acaricié las mejillas con ambas manos, secándole las lágrimas. Él se incorporó en la cama, y me miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Creí que me rompía por dentro al ver su expresión. Parecía triste.

 

Cerró los ojos, intentando calmar su respiración. Dios, no podía verle así. Le abracé fuerte, juntando nuestros pechos aún desnudos desde la noche anterior. Él me devolvió el abrazo como si le fuera la vida en ello, y me sentó en su regazo. Le rodeé con las piernas. Después de varios minutos, noté cómo su cuerpo se relajaba y su aliento se ralentizaba. Supongo que después de varios meses viviendo juntos le conocía lo suficiente como para saber que yo podía causar ese efecto sobre él: el hecho de relajarle y tranquilizarle me hacía sentir bien.

 

Sus manos me acariciaban la espalda de arriba abajo mientras yo jugaba con su pelo. Podría haberme perdido eternamente en ese momento de tan segura que me sentía. _Le quería,_ y sabía que él también a mí.

 

-No me gusta que tengas pesadillas –le susurré en su oreja izquierda.

 

-Lo siento –dijo. –El hecho de perderte me supera.

 

Su tono hizo que mi corazón se encogiera. Meses antes, me había confesado que sus pesadillas trataban sobre mí. Sobre que le abandonaba, o que moría sin que él pudiera salvarme. Era bonito, sí, pero yo no quería que se sintiera así, y aún menos que soñara esas cosas que jamás pasarían.

 

-Ni se te ocurra pensar que vas a perderme. Estoy aquí, ¿vale? Todo está bien.

 

Me aferré más a él, intentándole transmitir lo que sentía.

 

-Lo sé. Te quiero.

 

-Yo también te quiero.

 

No nos separamos. Noté como sus dedos creaban círculos en mi espalda, y cómo bajaban hasta mi trasero, acariciándolo fuertemente. Sus manos estaban creando un dulce ritmo que hizo que le deseara, justo en ese momento.

 

Separé nuestras caras unos centímetros. Le besé con fuerza y él me siguió el beso, sorprendido. Al separarnos, me miró a los ojos.

 

-Madelaine, quiero hacerte el amor –susurró contra mi boca.

 

-Pues yo no voy a impedírtelo –contesté.

 

Decirle eso fue suficiente para que me volviera a besar con fiereza. Me tumbó en la cama y él quedó encima mío. Gemí cuando acarició mi clítoris. Cuando nos faltó oxígeno, se separó unos centímetros y empezó a besarme el cuello. Al levantar la cabeza para que tuviera mejor acceso, vi la hora en mi despertador: las tres de la mañana.

 

Este hombre estaba a punto de hacerme el amor un miércoles a las tres de la madrugada. Y me encantaba.

 

Fue bajando cada vez más, besándome y lamiéndome los pechos y, más tarde, la barriga. Me estaba volviendo loca. Después (por fin) separó mis muslos y gemí cuando sentí su boca en mi entrepierna. El roce de su corto pelo contra mis ingles hacía que mis sentidos se intensificaran aún más. Alargué mi mano y le acaricié el pelo mientras él seguía, seguía y seguía. Dios, ¿por qué la imagen de Jared practicándome sexo oral me parecía tan jodidamente erótica?

 

No tardé en llegar al orgasmo. Cuando lo hice, él esperó a que yo recuperara mi aliento. Se colocó encima mío, y apoyó su cuerpo encima en sus brazos, los cuales estaban cada uno a un lado de mi cabeza.

 

Me esperaba cualquier cosa menos lo que estaba a punto de decir.

 

-Tengamos un hijo –susurró encima mío.

 

Supongo que mi expresión no era muy agradable, porque vi como él mordía su labio inferior, preocupado por mi reacción.

 

-Jared… -dije. Ni siquiera sabía cómo seguir la frase.

 

Él se separó de mí y se sentó en la cama con sus pies en el suelo. Apoyó su cabeza en sus manos.

 

-Lo siento, no debería haber dicho eso… es que… Madelaine, te quiero tanto que a veces me asusto.

 

Giró su cabeza y me miró.

 

-Quiero que tengamos un hijo, o varios… los que quieras. Nada me haría más feliz que crear nuevas vidas juntos.

 

Yo sonreí, porque creo que nunca me habían dicho nada tan bonito hasta ese momento.

Me incorporé y lo abracé por detrás.

 

-Yo quiero lo mismo… pero creo que ahora no es el momento para decidirlo, ¿vale? Sé que contigo no me voy a arrepentir de nada, pero quiero hacerlo bien.

 

-Madelaine, no quiero presionarte con esto. Sé que es algo importante, y lo siento.

 

-No me estás presionando. Tan sólo… quiero disfrutar más de ti… de nosotros. Suena egoísta, pero quiero ver mundo contigo antes de tener responsabilidades tan grandes.

 

Él asintió, y giró su cabeza para besarme.

 

-Quiero llevarte a Los Ángeles este verano –susurró. Sonreí de nuevo y besé su hombro.

 

-Sería genial que fuéramos en coche –sugerí. Él rió y, mientras se colocaba encima de mí otra vez, me tumbó en la cama.

 

-Oh, Madelaine… eso es equivalente a muchas horas juntos dentro de un espacio muy cerrado… no sé si podré aguantar tanto sin hacerte mía.

 

Mi piel se erizó. Dios, este hombre de verdad sabía cómo hablar… y cómo follar también, pero eso me lo guardaba para mí sola.

 

Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y le besé.

 

-Espero que el verano llegue pronto, entonces.

 

Jared soltó una carcajada y volvió a besarme. Minutos después nos perdimos el uno con el otro, y gemimos juntos de placer antes de abrazarnos para irnos a dormir.

 

-Deberíamos volver a Venecia algún día –dijo pensativo.

 

Oí su voz justo antes de dormirme, y me acerqué más a él.

 

-Sí –dije.

 

Pero con ese ‘sí’ no me refería al hecho de volver a Venecia. Lo dije para mí misma, quizá. Dije que sí a ser siempre tan feliz como lo era en esos momentos, junto a él. Dije que sí a viajar, a aprender, a trabajar, a querer. Dije que sí a querer por el resto de mi vida al hombre que me estaba abrazando, y dije también que sí a tener hijos, a formar una familia. Dije que sí a esos paseos durante el atardecer. Dije que sí a esos poemas que él me leía después de comer, acurrucados en un solo sillón.

 

Dije que sí a todo, mientras fuera junto a Jared. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tercera parte del mini-fic a petición de Ana Eva. No suelo escribir escenas como esta, así que lo siento si no está muy bien. Espero que guste a quien lo haya leído. :)


End file.
